


Void

by angelofgrief



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Cyberwoman— slight AU</p><p>Ianto seems different. Jack notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> I crave for angsty (like, really angsty) Janto and so, here it goes. This can be viewed as onesided (with Jack pining instead of the other way around). I want to continue it but...

A couple of days after the incident, Jack notices, Ianto is different. The same suit and tie, still laughs at his jokes, dishes out sarcasm at every passing second; the usual. But, it's different.

He approaches him, asking delicately as he can. Ianto says nothing. He shrugs off his concern and continues making coffee for everyone.

Jack tries to narrow it down to two emotions: anger or emptiness. Neither are correct, in the most part. Anger is barely seen in Ianto unless it's continuously added on (take Owen, for example). Emptiness can't be because of his eyes— there's still a shine. Emptiness doesn't shine. He's always known Ianto could be very emotionless after things but this is different.

Jack approaches him again, determined and very demanding. Ianto has his back at him, cataloging new alien technology. Jack's angry too and that's his first mistake. He abruptly grabs Ianto's shoulders and turns him around to face him.

**Void.**

That was his emotion. Void was different from emptiness— emptiness encouraged the fact that it was once filled, once occupied. Void meant there was nothing to begin with. It was almost _non-human._

The shine comes back and he pushes pass Jack, vaguely saying something about Gwen calling him. Jack stands there, shocked and melancholic.

Something was different.  
Jack wondered if it was him.


End file.
